Baobab Pack/Chronology
2000 December 2000: The Baobab pack is formed by Ziziphus, Hawkeye, Asphodel and Gazebo. Asphodel takes the alpha male role next to alpha female Hawkeye. 2001 February 2001: '''Hawkeye was already pregnant from a rover. Ziziphus mated with Asphodel. Ziziphus overthrows Hawkeye, both females were pregnant. Hawkeye was evicted but rejoined. '''April 2001: Ziziphus evicted Hawkeye but she allowed her back later; Hawkeye gave birth to BBU001, BBU002 and BBU003. Ziziphus kicked her out and killed the pups, she later gave birth to Yama, Belle, Mai and Legazy. Hawkeye never rejoined and was absent. November 2001: '''One encounter with Benx. 2002 '''January 2002: Ziziphus was pregnant. March 2002: '''Ziziphus gave birth to Etosha, Rosse, Cazzino, Millenium, Titanum and Platinum. '''April 2002: The Baobab attacked the Benx den killing one babysitter and two pups. June 2002: One encounter with Whiskers. November 2002: One encounter with Whiskers and Vivian. 2003 January 2003: Yama mated with a rover named Zolstick. February 2003: Ziziphus and Yama were pregnant, Yama was allowed to stay. Gazebo and Legazy went roving. April 2003: Ziziphus gave birth to Digger, Panthro, Islay and Splash. Yama gave birth to Tarzan, Zazu, Bosco and Rosco. The Whiskers raided the den. July 2003: '''The pack separated after a fight with the Java pack. Digger, Tarzan and Splash stayed in the main half led by Asphodel and Belle; while Islay, Bosco, Zazu and Panthro were in the bigger splinter group led by Ziziphus and Gazebo. Splash died of starvation. The smaller group encountered the Benx pack and was forced to retreat. '''August 2003: The pack reunited, Ziziphus and Asphodel took back the alpha positions. November 2003: Gazebo went roving and mated with Vialli, but it wasn't successfull. 2004 February 2004: Platinum left the pack. Early March 2004: Gazebo, Etosha and Legazy went roving at the Whiskers. Gazebo mated with Vialli, then they returned. April 2004: Ziziphus gave birth to Jim Bob, Atlas and Balboa. May 2004: The Benx raided the Baobab's den killing Balboa and two babysitters. June 2004: One encounter with Java pack September 2004: Two encounters with Whiskers and Vivian. Belle and Mai left the pack and formed the Pretenders pack. 2005 January 2005: Digger, Panthro, Tarzan, Zazu, Bosco and Rosco formed a roving coalition and emigrated into the Whiskers. (16 members in the Baobab). Two rovers from the Whiskers visited the Baobab. One of them mated with Ziziphus. February 2005: Ziziphus was pregnant. April 2005: Ziziphus gave birth to Captain Planet, Jason, Freddy, Jigsaw and Chucky. Chucky died of distemper. May 2005: Jigsaw was predated. April 2005: Two encounters with Java. Gazebo died. July 2005: One encounter with Whiskers August 2005: Islay was last seen. December 2005: One encounter with Vivian and Gattaca. 2006 January 2006: Ziziphus died of mange, Yama assumed female dominance. Asphodel left to find a mate so Legazy took dominance. February 2006: Jim Bob went roving along with Freddy, Jason and Captain Planet. They teamed up with some females and formed the Commandos. A male named Darthon joined and took dominance beside Yama. February 2006: Asphodel returned and kicked out Darthon, taking back dominance. Yama was pregnant by the end of the month. April 2006: Yama gave birth to Sensei and Ninja. One encounter with Gattaca. July 2006: One encounter with the Agni Kais. August 2006: Etosha disappeared. September 2006: Asphodel died of mange. Legazy took male dominance. Cazzino and Titanum also died of mange. Legazy died of mange. Atlas, Sensei and Ninja left to go roving and probably started or joined another pack. October 2006: Yama died of mange. The Baobab was lost. Category:Pack Histories